Witches and Bears
by morgana07
Summary: A trip to Louisiana brings Sam & Dean into contact with two of Dean's most dreaded things and soon Sam'll wonder if anything is harmless. / Hurt!Dean / Protective/helpful!Sam / This is set in Season 6 between 06x14:Mannequin 3 The Reckoning and 06x15: The French Mistake.


**Witches and Bears**

**Summary: **_A trip to Louisiana brings Sam & Dean into contact with two of Dean's most dreaded things and soon Sam'll wonder if anything is harmless. / Hurt!Dean / Protective/helpful!Sam / This is set in Season 6 between 06x14:Mannequin 3 The Reckoning and 06x15: The French Mistake._

**Tags: **_None._

**Warnings/Spoilers: **_Some language. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the boys, the show or anything to do with it. I write it for fun, entertainment and the enjoyment of other fans._

**SPN SPN SPN**

'I'll get you my pretty,' was the phrase dancing in Sam Winchester's head as he ducked, weaved, dodged and did anything else to avoid the flying cutlery conjured by the witch's spell.

He and his older brother had been merely passing through the small Louisiana bayou town on their way to Shreveport and what was supposed to be a flesh eating monster. It had only been because Sam mentioned he was hungry that Dean had pulled over at the small roadside diner.

Sam knew that ever since his collapse a few weeks back his brother was still watching him like a hawk for signs of stress to the wall in his mind. He understood Dean's concern but now was wondering if stopping had been such a good plan.

The diner felt tense, the locals acting odd but it was finally a small boy outside who let the hunters in on the town secret. The witch in bayou would kidnap local kids to feed to her giant teddy bear.

The story sounded unreal but as Sam and Dean both knew nothing was too weird for them anymore…especially giant teddy bears so even though his brother bitched and moaned about trekking through the bayou to the run down cabin of the supposed witch Sam knew Dean would if only to find out what was going on.

Of course as was per usual for the Winchesters these days nothing was simple. It hadn't taken them long to find out that at least half the child's story was true when they were confronted by what was simply a very large, very well padded and clearly very angry cream colored teddy bear that one look had Dean swearing and Sam's childhood resurfacing.

Sons of John Winchester had few fears. While Sam's biggest was still clowns he did recall being terrified of a certain fabric softener teddy bear as a small child and that was a huge reason behind Dean's determination to burn the thing from existence.

Of course in Sam's opinion, trying that on something nearly seven feet tall and already pissed off was not a good choice and soon he saw his brother's body go flying into the bayou with the monster teddy following. Then Sam had his own issues…namely the witch herself.

Something out of an old movie, warts and all, she was definitely the real deal as she chanted something that Sam couldn't follow then he was ducking the utensils from Hell until he was able to duck and roll into what he thought was his doom considering he'd pinned himself into a small closet.

"You'll keep my pet busy and full for months," she laughed, pulling a blood soaked dagger from her apron but froze as Sam shifted with his lighter held to a book of spells. "No…"

"No more Hansel or Gretals for you," he declared, lighting the page then dodging her lunge that sent her onto the book and soon into flames. "It's over."

Sam knew how to deal with a witch and was quick to do so while making sure the fire wouldn't spread then he was out the door to find his brother. "Dean!" he screamed, running in the direction that all the destruction in the bayou seemed to have occurred.

Broken trees, ripped up bushes, bloody leaves…Sam didn't like the looks of this nor did he like it when he knelt to pick up a torn sleeve that he knew by heart came off the flannel shirt Dean had been wearing that day.

"Dean, answer me!" looking around a clearing his came to, sharp hazel eyes scanned the water in the bayou when he saw something white and red laying a few feet away. "God," Sam held his breath as he slowly approached the massive looking teddy as it laid on its stomach.

Shotgun held in front of him, Sam noticed the red stains on its huge paws when he also noticed the bloody shirt next to it and his lungs seemed to want to strain. "Dean!" shouting again, he nudged it over expecting to see his brother's mangled body or worse when he blinked.

He saw more red stains on the fur but then he caught the long rips down the bear's front as if someone had taken a knife to it and just began pulling stuffing out and that was what Sam found laying all under the large former advertising icon.

"Y'know…Luke Skywalker…made that…look a helluva lot…easier in Empire."

"Dean!" Sam whirled toward his brother's tired voice and had taken the few steps toward him just as Dean's weakened legs gave out after his run and fight through the bayou with his worst nightmare. "You okay?"

A quick look showed Sam the ragged breathing that probably meant broken or cracked ribs, bloody scratches down Dean's right shoulder and arm meant he'd taken a few swipes from that mammoth paw, blood on his jeans and the way he was favoring his right leg said he'd fallen hard or was tossed into something and finally the glassy eyes was a clear tell that his brother was concussed.

"Just peachy," was the reply however even though Dean's left hand was gripping Sam's arm for more support than he'd ever admit to needing. "The witch?"

"Gone and burned," Sam acknowledged, switching sides to support his brother but stared at the furry carcass. "What do we do with…that?" he asked curiously, knowing they couldn't leave it for the locals to find or else Bobby would be bitching at them again for not burning the evidence.

Feeling like passing out or puking, Dean forced his eyes to focus on the huge furry bear that he'd sworn years ago to salt and burn if ever given the chance. Blowing out a breath then wishing he hadn't as his ribs seared, he struggled to get to his lighter with his good hand but finally gave a snort and told Sam to get it.

Guessing what Dean's plan was, Sam left him sitting on a log to go back to the Impala to get what else they'd need then made quick work of dousing it with gasoline and then helped Dean stand long enough to set the fire.

Moving back to watch it burn, neither Winchester said anything for a long time until Sam finally couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, Dean? What is it with us, giant Teddy bears and Thursdays?" he asked casually, hearing the low growl which told him that if his brother was fast moving to unconsciousness he'd get slapped.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean mumbled, watching the fire burn out to be sure all the remains were gone then took a step only to feel himself start to fall and felt Sam grab him. "Finally got…to burn that thing."

Smiling a little, Sam merely nodded as he helped Dean back to the Impala, got him settled in the passenger seat before cleaning the area of their presence then went back to begin the drive back to town where he'd get them a motel for the night so he could see how bad Dean was hurt and go from there.

"Sammy?" Dean's words had slurred as shock set in but he was making his eyes stay on his brother as if looking to see if he was alright. "She…hurt you?"

"Nah, my big brother taught me how to handle witches," Sam returned easily, deciding against mentioning the few cuts he had gotten while reaching to slid a cassette tape into the player. "I'm fine, Dean."

A small grunt sounded unconvinced but Dean would let it go until he wasn't seeing four of everything when something else came to mind while he was shifting on the seat to try to find a more comfortable position. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam took a closer look to be sure his brother wasn't looking any worse when he caught the hand that had been reaching for him. "What?"

More at ease once he could feel Sam and knew the kid was alright, Dean let his eyes close even though he knew his pain in the ass little brother wouldn't let him sleep because of the concussion they both knew he had. "I really…really…hate witches and teddy bears."

"So do I, big brother. So do I," Sam agreed with a smile, driving off without a look back to find a motel for the night while also wondering how he'd spin this to Bobby. "But you finally got to burn that thing…just like you promised."

Silence filled the Impala so Sam thought Dean had finally passed out until he felt weak fingers squeeze his wrist and heard his brother's next few whispered words. "…Always protect you…stupid fabric softener…hey, think Bobby…will let us salt'n'burn that…duck?"

Laughing, Sam only shook his head just as his cellphone rang and he groaned, not ready to explain this to Bobby yet so he let the call go to voicemail and listened to his brother plot his next attack on his most current advertising nemesis while deciding that so long as Dean was rambling he wouldn't object too much to what Sam would have to do to treat those wounds…he hoped.

**The End**


End file.
